Soldier (The New Order)
The Soldier (German: Soldat) is the common enemy infantry unit that Captain B.J. Blazkowicz faces in his campaign against Deathshead in Wolfenstein: The New Order, Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. Overview The standard Nazi rank-and-file are encountered in vast quantities by the player throughout the game. Individually, they are easy to deal with. They can be easily evaded by Blazkowicz going stealthy, and can be taken out fairly easily by Throwing Knives or several pistol shots. Individually they are also fairly weak: even when alerted to his presence, a single soldier is almost always no match for Blazkowicz. All variants of the Soldier encountered throughout the game are mere reskins of each other and behave just the same way- down to individual stats. This may produce interesting scenes where a cloth-uniformed Luftwaffe soldier will take as many 7.92mm bullets as a heavily-armored Nazi regular to kill. With that said, however, Nazi Solders are not to be underestimated. Their sheer number is more than enough to compensate for each individual's lackluster performance, and can overwhelm Blazkowicz easily if he lets his guard down. They are also deployed as escorts to the vastly more powerful Super Soldiers and Guard Robots and can serve as distractions to allow their larger comrades to unload on a busy player. Strategy *Despite the predictable nature of their AI, Nazi Soldiers are capable of basic combat maneuvers and will use their numbers to their advantage. Keeping to a sizable piece of cover is recommended to conserve health on lower difficulties and becomes an almost necessity on higher ones if the player is to survive an encounter. *Soldiers like to flank, and will spray your position with suppressing fire. They make informed use of cover, and will lean out behind it at different heights. However, their average accuracy and low damage-per-bullet often lets you soak up several shots without really needing to care, unless on higher difficulties. *Enemy soldiers will chuck grenades at the player more often on higher difficulties, a good situational awareness is needed to avoid taking damage while in cover. *In Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, starting at chapter 6, some soldiers can and will become Shamblers when killed, though this can be prevented by shooting off their heads or by goring them completely with Grenades, Kampfpistole rockets, or Shotgun shots. *Shoot a standard soldier in the head even when the soldier is already dead yields a helmet in most cases, which can be used to replenish Blazkowicz's armor. Variants Nazi Soldier 1946 (Jahr 1946-Soldat)= For his personal regiment of Nazi soldiers, Deathshead has hand-picked the most loyal and fearsome combatants the Heer (army) has to offer. As part of this elite force, Deathshead's soldiers are promised high-ranking positions in the Nazi Party once the war is won. Judging by the posters in Deathshead's compound in 1946, the packs they wear are likely to keep them from being shocked by the Baltisches Auge's electrical cannon. The packs seems to be able to detect when the Soldiers are dead, and will turn off when a Soldier dies or is turned into a Shambler. Their helmets can be taken off They are only encountered in The Old Blood and the prologue chapter of The New Order. In the Old Blood there is also a Elite variant with almost the same uniform but a different pack and a seperate description. They have more heavy helmet that makes them immune to head shot kill that cannot be taken off. And they also have deeper voices. So they can be assumed that they are prototype of soldiers in 1960. |-|Nazi Soldier 1960 (Jahr 1960-Soldat)= As technology advanced, the regular infantry have been equipped with an even tougher suit to fend off against any uprising attempts. They are sometimes confused with members of the Deathshead's Commandos due to having similar armor and uniforms. This variant of the Nazi Soldier is the only enemy not seen in the characters roster in the extras menu, and is essentially one of the central mascots of The New Order, alongside B.J. Blazkowicz, himself. They replace their 1946 counterparts after the timeskip and are encountered in virtually every (post-prologue) level of the game except for the Lunar Base mission. Their headgear cannot be taken off even after they died just like Deathshead's Commando and unlike other soldiers. |-|Luftwaffe Trooper (Luftwaffensoldat)= Luftwaffe grunts are fearless and skilled combatants equipped with assault rifles and shotguns. Individuals are carefully selected to ensure that the proud Luftwaffe of Germania consists of only the most dedicated and pure of blood. They are only encountered in and around the London Nautica. |-|Kriegsmarine Trooper (Kriegsmarinesoldat)= More formally known as the Marine-Infanterie, these are naval infantry units specializing in marine warfare. They carry assault rifles and grenades like other infantry units, though there also exists a rarer shotgun-wielding variant. Their helmets can be taken off, if they have one. Kriegsmarine troops are only encountered during the U-boat mission. |-|Space Scientist (Weltraumwissenschaftler)= Because of the dangers associated with isolation, the scientists on Moon Base One work in shifts of between six months up to a year before being given time off. They are only encountered on the Lunar Base, and can't be directly fought. |-|Afrikakorps (Afrikakorpssoldat)= Nazi infantry sent to the African front to combat any resistance in North Africa like their real-world counterparts. They are armed with the Assault Rifle 1960. Their helmets can be taken off. Trivia *There are unused camouflaged and gray uniform variants of the 1946 Soldier that can be found in game files. However, it seems that gray uniform texture is used for Marksmen from The Old Blood, though Marksmen's uniforms have lighter color. *The Kriegsmarine Soldier's blue uniform is very similar to the SS's uniform in Wolfenstein 3D, albeit with white boots instead of black shoes. *The existence of the Afrika Korps in 1960 presumably means that the Tunisian Campaign did not end or resulted in Nazi loss in 1943 in the game's universe. Furthermore, it is hinted to still be going on without signs of resolution as troops are still being sent from mainland Europe during the game's events, despite the extreme technological leaps made by the Nazis. *There is also a light armored variant of soldiers in 1960, similar to Afrikakorps and the Kriegsmarinesoldat. They are rather rare in that they are only seen during events/cutscenes and at prisons such as: Eisenwald Prison, Camp Belica, Secret Police Headquarters, without a helmet. Helmeted soldiers can only be seen in events. There are also dead helmeted soldiers inside of the trains in Chapter 12 - Gibraltar Bridge *They do not have a collectable character model like the Stomper. *They first appear in chapter 3 a new world in the first indoor area. *The 1946 soldiers from The Old Blood have a slightly different appearance than the 1946 soldiers in The New Order. The Old Blood soldiers have a higher quality belt, and a darker backpack. *Corpses of soldiers that have been killed from a takedown cannot have their helmets removed. *The uniform of the 1960 soldiers is very familiar to the Helghast infantry from Killzone and Protect Gear of the Kerebos saga Special Unit, as seen in "Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade" and "StrayDog: Kerebos Panzer Corps". Gallery WtNO4.png|Concept Art of the Nazi Soldier in 1960. 316_23.jpg|1946 Soldier 1st Version 316_24.jpg|1946 Soldier 2nd Version Nazi_soldier.jpg|Nazi Soldier 1946 WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 17-26-11-18.png|Soldier 1946 collection. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 17-27-32-26.bmp|Kriegsmarine (Navy) Soldier 1960. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 17-27-14-92.bmp|Luftwaffe (Air force) Soldier 1960. WtNO Tidalwave.png|1960's Afrika Korps Gilbralter Guard.jpg|Gibraltar Guard aka Afrika Korps 1111.jpg|Nazi Soldier 1960 helmet Nazi Soldier 46' Regular Infantery.jpg|Nazi Soldier 46' variant Nazi Soldier 46' Regular Infantery 2.jpg Nazi Regular Infantery 1946 variants.jpg|Uniform 1946 variants Nazi Soldier In guard.jpg Elite Soldier.jpg|Elite variant encountered in Old Blood 201810_20170610000204_1.png|Nazi Light Infantry in event scene Luftwaffe.png|Luftwaffe insignia ---- Category:The New Order enemies Category:Nazi Soldier Category:The Old Blood enemies Category:Wehrmacht Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Axis